


Heart Beat

by GoogleBlue



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Homophobia, I promise, Johns dad is homophobic, M/M, nothing too serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoogleBlue/pseuds/GoogleBlue
Summary: Silence hung around the both of them, but only for so long before Alex inevitably began to talk again."Why did you kiss me?" He blurted out, making his own face blush red.





	Heart Beat

**Author's Note:**

> All French is from Google I'm sorry for mistakes of any kind. I mean, there's not that much French but still.

"Why did you kiss me, to make my heart beat out my chest?" - Sam Smith (Latch)

~

Alexander had been having a rough day. And no, not the kind of bad day from the children's book or the Disney movie, though he sort of wished that were the case because at least then he'd know everything would turn out okay. He guesses it wasn't the worst day he's ever had, but it was still very far from being good.

It had started off simple enough. A little run to his favorite coffee shop with the cute barista, the one with the freckles. However, on his way out the door, an angry middle-aged man rammed into him, causing the scalding cup of caffeine to spill over onto his new blazer and light blue sweater. From there, he had two options: go home and change, or go into work smelling of coffee and looking like a mess. But, Alex had always been someone who prided himself on his work, so he downed whatever was left in his cup, removed the soiled articles of clothing, and trudged on.

As soon as he arrived at the publishing-house he received numerous dirty looks. Some Editor-In-Chief he was, right? In fact, he was late by just over ten minutes, so he might've deserved the looks. Alexander plopped down at his desk, immediately starting up his laptop and getting to work anyways. Just as he had opened up his most recent project, there was a knock on his door. Alex looked up to see his friend, Aaron Burr, enter with an empty box in his hand.

"Mr. Burr, sir. Is there something you need?" Alexander asked without taking his eyes off of his computer.

Burr placed the box onto one of the chairs that sat across from Alex's desk and cleared his throat. "Well, I've been informed by Washington that you're being relocated."

Alex halted, slowly bringing his eyes up to meet Burr's.

"Yea," Burr continued. "You're now a managing editor and Jefferson will be taking the title of Editor-In-Chief."

"Wait, Jefferson? As in, Thomas Jefferson?"

Burr nodded.

So yea, there was that too. His worst enemy had usurped him of his position and somehow he needed to find a way back up to the top.

But the karma didn't stop there.

During his lunch break Alexander came face to face with Jefferson and his side-thing, James Madison. The men had mocked him and implied that Washington was finally realizing what an idiot he was, and their words had pissed him off more than he'd actually admit. Angelica was there too, and she managed to shut them up quick once she brought up their little affairs that went down in the faculty rest room, but their taunts still irked him for most of the afternoon.

The cherry on top came at the end of the work day, when Eliza showed up to pick up her sister and stopped to talk to Alexander for a bit.

"You know, you should really get out more. Maybe that's what Washington was trying to get you to do by giving you a position with less hours." She had said.

Now, in retrospect, Alex had probably overacted, but he stormed off after that. Sure she had good intentions (I mean this is Elizabeth Schuyler we're talking about here) but she had no right to intervene in his business like that. And who was she to comment on his social life? And how did she even know about his demotion when it had only happened today? Did she know it before he did or something? Did Jefferson already start bragging about his new promotion? Just the thought of it got the gears in his brain burning up.

After work, just because his day had been so utterly crap, he stopped by the coffee shop again. He ordered a french vanilla coffee and a blue-berry muffin, going all out on the sweets in order to counteract his own sour mood. Cute freckled guy had apparently ended his shift earlier, but was still in the corner with the beanbag chairs, sitting with a textbook in his lap. Without really telling them to, his legs were moving him towards the corner. He lowered himself onto the beanbag next to the man carefully, not trying to spill any more coffee today, and settled in quietly. The other man didn't even blink.

Alex had stayed in that beanbag chair for a good seven minutes before he could think of a conversation starter, and then he spent another four trying to work up the courage to say it. Just as he was about to open his mouth, he caught wind of some unusual movement from behind the counter and looked up curiously to find the coffee-spilling middle-aged man from before, only this time he seemed five feet taller and a hundred times more bulky.

The man trudged over to Freckles and nudged his foot. Freckles teared his eyes away from his textbook to give the man a bored look.

"Hey, dad." Freckles said and oh. That's just grand.

The man, cute freckly dudes _dad_ , drew his eyebrows together in disappointment. "You left Martha at the alter, again."

Freckles sighed. "I never agreed to marry her in the first place."

Alex watched in dismay as the man grabbed his son by the arm and pulled him up roughly, an action that would surely have caused a scene if there were any more customers in here other than the three of them. The textbook that had been resting in Freckles lap clunked to the floor.

Freckles planted his feet and tore his arm away. "I can't marry someone for the sake of business, I told you this. I will never be you, and I will never do anything solely for the sake of making money. Now please, just take your disappointment and disown me already."

Admittedly, at this point, the burly man was a little frightening, and Alexander was a little scared. But, Alex was also pretty sure he knew how this event would turn out, so he knew he had to do something.

"You do as I say, not as you please." The man said, going to grab his sons arm again before Alex stepped in and pushed his hand away.

It felt as if the whole world had paused for a beat and Alex could've sworn his whole life flashed before his eyes, but Freckles had his attention focused on him and only him, and Alex sure as hell couldn't back down now.

"I'm sorry, sir, but it seems like you're a little mistaken." Alex started. "You see, your boy here has this little thing called free will, he was born with it, as funny as it sounds, and that means he gets to make his own choices. So please refrain from assaulting him in a public place and avoid any more attempts to force him into a marriage he clearly doesn't want to commit to."

Freckles' dad looked miffed for a split second before his whole face burned red and he started shouting. "Now you listen here you little punk. Don't mess with business you don't know nothing about. My boy, here, signed a contract. If he hasn't been married yet then he's required to-"

"He is married." Alex interrupted, reaching back to clasp Freckles' hand.

Freckles nodded and stepped up to Alex's side. "For four months already, pops."

That had made the man positively livid. He sputtered and looked between the two guys in front of him. "I did not raise a _pansy_. John, stop this and come home right now or I swear I'll tear both of your arms out from their sockets."

Alex grimaced. The man painted a gruesome image. Freckles, or rather, John, must've felt Alex when he tensed up, because he quickly unlocked their hands and snaked his hands into Alex's hair and around his back.

In a surprising turn, John said, "Yea, I'll be right out dad, just let me do one thing before I go" and then dipped Alex back and planted a heated kiss on his lips. It had to have lasted for at least three minutes, and it took Alex a second or two to properly react, but _damn_. John was a great freaking kisser.

By the time John pulled them back up, his dads face was more red than the neon 'open' sign that hung from the shops window. Without a word, the man stormed out, leaving just John, Alex, and an amused-looking barista.

"Il est grand temps." The barista said.

Both John and Alex had shared a look, and broke into a smile when they simultaneously translated aloud, "It's about time."

The men broke into a fit of giggles, watching as the barista winked at John and then disappeared into the back room.

Once the laughter had died out, silence hung around the both of them, but only for so long before Alex inevitably began to talk again.

"Why did you kiss me?" He blurted out, making his own face blush red.

John smiled, small and genuine, and Alex fell a little bit in love with the sight of it. "I knew it would freak him out. Sorry. I shouldn't have done that I don't even know if you're okay with that sort of thing."

"Oh no I'm definitely okay with it!" Alexander said, maybe just a little too rushed and excited. "In fact, maybe we should do it again sometime? I mean, if you want to?

John smiled. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that."

That startled Alex. "I'm sorry what?" He sputtered.

It was Johns turn to blush. "Yea, I kind of had a crush on you ever since that one time you stayed here late to help that little girl with her History homework. I mean, you were always objectively hot, but that was cute, so it made me like you even more."

Alex grinned at the memory and plopped down on a beanbag. John soon followed suit. "Yea, I'm a wiz when it comes to the revolutionary era especially, and her topic was on the battle of Yorktown so, it was cake."

"Yea well, that's what really made me realize I had a crush on you."

"I don't even know what sold me on you, honestly. I just know that I can't remember a time before I liked you. Nor can I remember where I got my coffee, but I guess that parts pretty irrelevant considering now I'll just get all my coffee for free."

John smirked. "Oh is that how you think this relationship will go?"

"Oh that's exactly how it will go, John."

John scoffed. "Please, call me Laurens. John is so," he made a motion with his hand in the air, "bland. It reminds me of my father who, by the way, I am so so sorry for."

Alexander nodded. "It's really not a problem. I'm more sorry for him than I am for us. Anyways, I'm Alexander, though most people just call me Alex."

"I like Alexander. It's sexier."

That had made Alex laugh.

~

The previous night Lafayette had left out the back door, leaving his life-long friend to work things out with his new 'husband'. When he came in the next morning though, he found the two men curled up together on a single beanbag chair, discarded coffee cups and assorted cake wrappers decorating the floor.

"Sleeping together already? You guys move fast." He chided out-loud to amuse no one besides himself.


End file.
